


Password

by AlexTheShipper



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Confessions of love, Fluff, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to get into Derek's laptop and is surprised to find his name is the password.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Password

It wasn't Stiles fault, no really, it wasn't. He actually needed access to Derek's computer. Derek had yelled at him to research trolls before running out of the apartment with the rest of the pack, the only problem, Stiles didn't have his laptoplaptop at the loft. He needed to use Derek's apparently password protected computer. Who knew the guy could even work a computer, let alone set a password.

"Time to start guessing." He starts off simple going through the names of all the Hales. / _Talia hale_ / incorrect / _Talia_ / incorrect / _Laura_ / incorrect. He isn't overly surprised when none of them work, Derek might not want the reminder. Next he tries the pack members Derek likes starting with Scott.Then he tries Jackson because nobody would think Derek liked Jackson. Derek hates Jackson more than him. With that thought he tries his own name, _Stiles Stilinski,_ and it worked. _Derek hates me enough he knows no one would ever think I was his password_. It stings but he focuses on doing the research like Derek asked him to, trying to lose himself in the information.

Maybe if he impresses the alpha Derek could stop hating him. Of course he'd tried that before, but he was desperate, and hurt.

"Stiles?" Derek sounds small and Stiles whips around in his chair.

"Woah dude shit." Stiles would have fallen if Derek hadn't caught him.

"What are you doing?" Derek growls.

"Researching trolls? You did tell me to." Stiles twitches nervously, flinching away from the sound. 

"How did you get on my computer?" Derek expects pity, or an outright rejection. Instead Stiles looks hurt, like Derek personally injured him.

"I guessed took me almost half an hour." Stiles stares at his toes. "I didn't have my laptop." Derek nods in what seems to be understanding.

"I'm sorry." They both rush out and Stiles freezes for a second before barging on.

"I'm sorry I broke into your computer, and I'm sorry I always hang out in your loft." He still didn't look up missing the way Derek's face fell. "I'm sorry that I annoy you all the time and I'm really sorry that you hate me enough that you know nobody would ever think I was your password and I wish I wasn't an annoying hyperactive kid I do, but I am and I'm so sorry Derek." Derek gaped at him for a second and Stiles was about to start babbling again when he spoke.

"You're not annoying." Derek grumbled.

"I-I what?" Stiles looks up confused and scared and just the smallest bit hopeful.

"You're smart, and cute, and funny, and loyal, and I trust you. My wolf trusts you." Derek whispers. Stiles won't let himself be dissapointed that he's just a comfort to Derek. Not someone the Alpha would be interested in. Just someone comfortable. The hope seems to disappear along with the fear and confusion.

"I'm glad you can trust me." Stiles smiles weakly at the alpha.

"Please." Derek's whine stops everything, the babbling voice in his head telling him he doesn't deserve Derek anyway, his hands itching to push him up to leave, and his heart just for a second.

"I'm still confused." Stiles finally admits.

"I trust you Stiles. I think you have pretty eyes. Your smile is really nice." Stiles can't breathe.

"Don't lie to me, just because I'm not a werewolf doesn't mean you can lie to me. Don't play with me like this Derek, you're a lot of things but I never thought you'd be cruel. Please." Stiles brain races off and he's left trembling without his normally sharp tongue to defend him.

"C'mon Stiles we're gonna get you in bed with some hot cocoa and a fuzzy blanket. Breathe Stiles C'mon." Derek dragged him out of his chair strangely gentle. Stiles found himself wrapped in a blanket that smells like Derek in Derek's room with Derek's favorite Mets mug shoved in his hand.

"You're good at this." Stiles whispers still shaky. "Normally I'd be hiding in a bathroom by now."

"I got them too. After the fire." Derek mumbles. Stiles looks up shocked. Derek blushes fumbling on. "You okay now?" Derek asks and Stiles feels a mixture of fear and excitement over all the attention.

"I guess." Stiles buries his nose in the blanket and then whimpers as if remembering how he acted. "I'm sorry I just." Stiles whimpers only to have Derek shush him.

"Stiles, I meant it. I really like you." Derek flushes. "I wasn't being cruel- I really- I- please." A small whine escapes his lips. Stiles blushes.

"Derek Hale will you go out with me this Friday?" Stiles asks.

"Depends." Derek whispers and Stiles nearly panics again. "Where are you taking me?"

"I was thinking for a picnic on the preserve." Stiles blushed calming down.

"I'd like that." Derek whispered pressing a soft kiss to Stiles forehead.

"Me too."


End file.
